A Terrible but Beautiful Mess
by Time Doen't Wait For Anyone
Summary: Bella is a nurse in the navy.What happens when Bella goes on a sub to be a nurse and she is the only girl on board for three months?What happens when Edward is the captain and he must protect her from lustful crew members? Full Summary inside All human!
1. Chapter 1

"A Terrible but Beautiful Mess"

This is my first fan-fiction. I hope you like it! Review!

Summary:

_Bella is all grown up now and is in the Navy to become a nurse because she wants_ _to help people like her father who is head chief in the navy. What happens when Bella has to go on a sub to be their nurse and she is the only girl on board for three months? What happens when Edward is the captain and it's his job to protect her from all of the lustful crew members?_

BPOV:

"Miss. Swan, your next assignment is to be a nurse on the US sub." Captain Andrew said.

"Captain, girls aren't allowed to be on a sub with men. It's just not allowed. Why was I chosen?"

"We have chosen you because you are the best in this training camp and they need a nurse."

I can't say I wasn't nervous to be on a sub with all men for three months but I was more nervous to get a bad report reported to Captain Andrew. I eventually want to do more than just nursing. I had to ask who my captain would be.

"Excuse me sir, but who will my captain be?"

I was praying in my head it wouldn't be Captain Edward.

Captain Andrew was still looking through papers to see who it would be. He finally pulled out a red folder and read.

"Captain Edward Mason Cullen."

Right when I heard that name I had to excuse myself from his office. I told him I needed to get back to the nursing station because I had a lot of paper work to get down a soldier.

When I got into the hallway I had to find a girls bathroom. I finally got to one and rushed inside to wash my face while thinking only one thing.

Why _him_….why, why, why, why?

I scrubbed my face again harder but made sure no water got on my white nurse shirt. I pulled myself out of the bathroom and started walking back to the nursing station.

I just kept telling myself to breathe…

EPOV:

"Captain Andrew called me to his office. It was weird since we were both captains. I didn't see why I had to see him in his office. I knocked on his door and he called me inside.

"Captain Andrew, what can I do for you?"

I could see a red file on his deck and I could tell it had something to do with me. The folder was really thick with paper. Even though I am only twenty three, I joined the army when I was eighteen. I have worked hard to become captain.

A lot of young men have given me messed up nicknames. I am pretty fierce about training men to be good soldiers and sailors.

Captain Andrew finally spoke and said that I had an assignment. I couldn't help but get exited. Maybe I was getting promoted or they needed me in Washington.

"You will be on a sub for three months training sailors while traveling to Alaska."

"But sir, I think I should get a different assignment. I don't want to train soldiers all my life."

"Captain, I know you are disappointed this is not my spot to say anything. I will just get the assignment and tell you the details."

"How many will I have to train?"

"You will have to train 54 sailors. You will travel from Groton CT to Alaska in three months. Once you get back we will see if you get moved up from your position."

I didn't say anything and I had a feeling he wasn't completely done talking. I was right.

"But that all depends on what I am about to tell you." He continued.

He pulled out another red folder. As he opened it I saw a picture of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I could tell she was a nurse by her uniform. I had to find out the name of this beautiful creature.

At that thought I caught a glimpse of the name on the folder.

_Nurse Bella Swan_

That's when I started to put the pieces together. Her father was the head chief in the navy. He was the most honored man in the Navy.

There is nothing I want more than to be more honored than that man. I met him once. He gave me my Dolphins when I was eighteen. I was the most skilled sailor in training.

I was only in three months when I received my Dolphins. For men boot camp lasted 6 months which is supposed to take the better part of a year.

Boot camp and my Dolphins combined could not prepare me for what Captain Andrew was about to reveal to me.

So, what do you think? I promise that it gets really good! I need some feedback!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV:

When I was walking back to my office I was thinking of what my father would say about this.

I pulled my phone out and dialed his number and waited. His secretary finally picked up.

"Hello, Chief Swan's office." answered the secretary.

"May I please speak to Chief Swan?" I asked nervously.

"Sorry, he's busy at the moment."

"Well tell him this is his daughter." I said impatiently.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You should have told me that. I'll get him right away."

"Thank you."

While I waited I kept walking and I found a bench and sat down. I felt exhausted. Different guys were walking by and staring. I could see lust in their eyes.

I think there names were Mike and James. Let's hope they're not going on the sub with me.

The secretary finally spoke.

"He's is in a meeting."

I said thank you and hung up the phone.

-

-

-

I must have been sitting there for a while because the sun was starting to set. I was thinking about my father and how he always dropped whatever he was doing to talk to me. He must have been in a very important meeting to not talk to me.

Then my thoughts turned to my mother who died when I was young. My father told me about her. I know she died giving birth to me. My mom was a navy wife, she meet my dad in the navy and married him and a navy kid (that's me).

They wanted to have a boy so he can enroll in the Navy but they had me.

I never saw my father. I mostly had a Navy Nanny all my life until I could raise myself.

----

----

BEEP, BEEP,BEEP...............

I summed back into reality and picked up my phone.

The caller ID read:

Nurse Station

They must need me; I got up and answered my Phone.

"Hello?" I said questionably

"Nurse Swan" said another nurse.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" All I wanted to do is go back to my living quarters and go to bed.

"A letter just came in for you; I think it's really important. It's from Captain Edward Cullen"

That's when I hung up on whoever that girl is and started to sprint to my office.

I was surprised I didn't even fall over my own feet. (I'm very clumsy)

The Nurses Station was about a mile away from where I was. I didn't even want to know what the letter said. I ran pasted the eating quarters and saw men and women eating. It must have been dinner already.

I was surprised I sat on that bench for 2 hours.

Dinner started at 6 pm and ended at 8 pm it's a pretty long dinner, but they have to feed 650 sailors to feed.

That's when my mind started to dwell back to Captain Cullen………..

I've heard he was a cruel man, and that he only got Captain because his father was Captain of his crew.

They say he's very ugly man, and that he has a cruel heart to match it.

I even heard he killed three of his men in battle; I didn't want to know what he did to them because I heard it was horrible.

I finally got to my office without falling once that was pretty good for me even if I'm in the navy. I can still be klutz.

When I walked threw the door, I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead from running so fast.

I went to my desk and saw a red envelope and opened it. When I opened it I saw the nicest handwriting I've ever seem.

Nurse Swan,

We will leave tomorrow morning at 5:00 a.m. be at the port at 4. So I can show you OUR living quarters.

EPOV:

Captain Andrew and I talked for about an hour.

I was to watch Bella _all_ the times and make sure none of the men bothered her in any kind of way.

I had to make sure Bella never knew about my assignment. It would make her feel like a child as Captain Andrews put it. She doesn't like to be babied.

If I did everything right they would talk to me about moving up my position after I get back.

I didn't really want to watch a girl for three months. I just wanted to move up. All I had to do was watch her. It couldn't be that hard.

She was beautiful.

I know the men would go crazy over her… especially after a couple of weeks in. They won't be seeing any other women.

Let's hope I don't have pigs on my sub.

That reminded me…I had to call my girlfriend Tanya.

To be honest…I didn't really care that much about Tanya. We've been on an off for a while but she never seems to let go.

I know I could find a girl that I care more about. I've never been able to tell Tanya that I love her.

I was leaving in the morning and was going to be gone for three months.

BPOV:

I was headed off to port. It was 3:45 and I didn't get any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking of what Captain Cullen would think of me.

I put on my usual white nurse's navy uniform and pinned my hair up into a bun. Then, I put on my white nurse's hat with the Red Cross on the front.

I grabbed my bag of nurse's uniforms and everything I needed for three months.

I just arrived at port at 3:59 when I saw the most beautiful young man I've ever seen.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat.

He was wearing his all white captain uniform. Out of all the men I have seen in uniform they didn't even compare.

I've never seen a navy man with a clean cut face and his uniform was perfectly ironed.

His hair was a strange copper like color that I've never seen before. You could see it coming out of his uniform hat. He had the most indescribable emerald green eyes I have ever seen.

I couldn't stop staring at him and that's when he must've noticed my ogling.

That's when I noticed him walking towards me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there.

Then I remembered that Captain Cullen was going to kill me because it was already past 4 o clock and I needed to find him.

But before I could look for him the guy that I was gawking at was right in front of me.

"You're late." He said in a sharp voice.

"Excuse me." I didn't want to sound too harsh, but I didn't want Captain Cullen finding me talking to a young sailor. What would he think of me?

I had to look for Captain Cullen. I had to find his old ugly face.

I didn't have time to explain myself to someone so young in rank.

"Why are you late? I told you to be here at 4 and it's now 4:07." He said this with an uneasy voice.

That's when I started to realize the most beautiful creature I've ever seen was also the monster I've been dreading to meet.

Captain Cullen…

I couldn't even talk to because I couldn't stop staring at his face. People have said it was so ugly and was his heart but all I saw was a beautiful face. Were they wrong about his heart too?

He didn't really look the part of a captain. He looked about my age which is 22.

He looked kind of annoyed but still professional.

I saw something else in his eyes but I didn't really know what it was.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I finally got out.

He turned away from me while saying "Come this way."

While we walked by the men lined up to get on the sub I heard a couple of whistles and jokes saying 'I can't wait to get my check-up'.

When I looked up I saw a line of men staring at me with lust in their eyes. I noticed two of the men I saw before when I was sitting on the bench.

Right then I knew there was going to be trouble.

I had my own little surprise for them. Once Edward showed me our living quarters I noticed that there were only two beds and no bathroom.

"Why can't I have my own living quarters, Captain?"

"You have your own nursing quarters that you'll be in during the day but at night you sleep in these quarters with me." he said gesturing around him.

I thought about what he said for a moment and with out thinking I blurted out "I know that the men on this sub may seem like a problem to you but I can take care of myself. I have been for a while."

He had an annoyed stern look on his face as he said

"Orders are orders."

He left me to unpack my stuff so I started to head upstairs with my nursing kit to give the boys their little surprise.

So? What do you think?

Please Review!

~Rita~


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV:

I was talking to one to the sailors to tell the men to get into lines. Just as he was walking away I noticed about one hundred yards behind him was nurse Isabella Swan.

She was wearing her white nurse uniform that looked so professional on her. She had her hair pinned up in the back. She had beautiful almond shaped eyes that I noticed were staring at me.

That's when I started to walk her way. I noticed with each step I took her body got more tense. I had this strange feeling in me that wanted to tell her she was beautiful. I forced hat thought to the back of my mind trying to remind myself I already have Tanya.

My job is to protect her from the sailors. I shouldn't be thinking about her that way if I'm supposed to protect her. How can I protect her if I keep thinking of myself?

Once I was in front of her I straitened myself out and put on my commanding voice.

"You're late." I wanted it to come out in a nicer tone but I was the captain of this sub and she wasn't going to get away with everything.

She seemed shocked. I could tell by the look on her face and when she spoke too.

"Excuse me." She said in a beautiful yet harsh voice. I couldn't stop looking at her lips. I really had to snap out of it.

"Why are you late? I told you to be here at 4:00. It's 4:07."

She seemed kind of stunned. I didn't know what I did. Was I being to harsh? But that's the way I was raised my whole life. One of those rules were "Never be late." She should know that. She's chief Swan's daughter.

She finally said "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

I turned around and told her to come this way. As we walked by the men I could hear some whistling and I could hear them saying 'I can't wait to get my check-up!'

I was just about to turn around to kill whoever's ass that said that but I knew I would just get them later. While I looked up I kept my gaze on the men. I'm happy that there's no physical way someone could read minds.

I brought Miss Swan down to her quarters. Our room was pretty small. There were two beds and no bathroom.

She looked around an asked.

"Why y can't I have my own living quarters, Captain?"

"You have your own nursing quarters that you'll be in during the day but at night you sleep in these quarters with me." I said gesturing around myself. I was still annoyed that I had to baby sit her.

From the look on her face she didn't seem too happy about it either.

All of a sudden she blurted out "I know that the men on this sub may seem like a problem to you but I can take care of myself. I have been for a while."

That's when I started to get mad. I had to take care of her. I had to make her sleep in my quarters.

"Orders are orders." was all I said before I left.

I had to go train these so called men. They better leave Nurse Swan alone, or they have to deal with me.

I went back to port, and I was about to show the men how real Captains are.

"Line up" I screamed to the men. They seemed surprised, I could tell the look on there face. They're not getting away with anything on my sub.

"I am you captain. You may address me by Captain Cullen and nothing else" I said with a stern voice.

I scanned the faces of all the men, so I could try to memorize them all. I was going to look over all there files later.

"Nurse Swan will be joining us on the sub for three months" I said looking at all the men, while pausing and looking around.

"No one with bother her, she is the nurse on this sub and nothing else." as I paused again and looked around.

I started back up again.

"If I hear or see any one of you bothering her, I will get you kicked out of the Navy so fast, and I will do it by myself" I was pretty happy about my word choice.

As I turned around I saw Nurse Swan coming up from the sub, coming from port.

That's when I turned my attention back to the men. I knew what was happening next. So I just smiled and walked past Nurse Swan.

BPOV:

Once I walked out of the sub. Captain Cullen looked at me while he was smiled to the crew and walked by me.

He must have known my little surprise, but I had a surprise for him too. It was time for his check up tomorrow.

While Captain Cullen was walking by I decide to tell him then.

"Captain Cullen" I said in a nursery voice.

"Yes Nurse Swan" he said with a smile on his face.

He'd didn't seam that mean, like all the rumors I've heard.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're due for another check up. You can stop by my nursing quarters tomorrow." I said politely, I could tell I was blushing.

He didn't seem to like this idea very much, because his smile vanished.

"I'm fine. I don't need one." He said with a harsh tone.

I was surprised at first. What did I do wrong? As I thought to myself, I got angry. I wasn't that bad.

"I'm sorry Captain Cullen, but you need another check up and it's required. I thought a man like you wouldn't mind to do a simple checkup."

What does he have to hide with a perfect body like that? He just stood there taking a couple of seconds to himself.

"I'm fine. I don't need one." he said in the harshest tone I have ever heard. I was kind of frightened but I have dealt with worse.

I didn't want to seem like a bitch. But he was going to get a check up no matter what. I was going to make sure of that.

"Sorry Captain but you are getting a check up no matter what!" I tried to say it as politely as possible.

Before he could say anything else I walked away towards the men. I will worry about Captain Cullen later. I have 54 sailors waiting for there little surprise!

They must have heard my conversation with Captain. But they weren't getting a little check up. They weren't getting something that would pleasure their benefits. It was going to pleasure mine.

I walked over to the front of the line. Time to give them what they have been waiting for…

"Do you guys want a check up?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Yes, mama." they all said with bright smiles.

Let the torture being. As I walked around the front of the line I got my nursing bag and I was prepare for what I was about to give them all. Let's see if they are true men… if they can even take it. I was laughing to myself.

"Please single file in straight lines by five." Some of the men looked surprised but they did what they were told.

"I will call you by first and last names" I pulled out my folders to find the name list. That's when I started to do a roll call.

"James Madison please comes to the front." I saw him come out from his line. He started to march down the line to me with a big smile on his face.

He was one of the guys that walked by me while I was on the bench. I was going to have fun with him. That's when I decided to pull out my needles. There not just any needles… they're special ones.

I was going to teach him a lesson for looking at me with so much lust in his eyes. He stood in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Pull down your pants and expose your right butt cheek please." I said with the biggest smile I could get.

"What??" he looked shocked and impressed at the same time. How gross can this guy get?

"I think you heard me, and that's an order." I said glaring.

He pulled down his pants and revealed his right butt check with a biggest smile on his face. It looked like he thought he was on the top of the world.

I've done this millions of times before, but it was awkward this time. Everyone was looking at me even Edward with curious but angry eyes. I didn't know if he was looking at me or James Madison with those beautiful eyes.

I snapped back into reality, because Mr. Madison was still showing his right butt cheek. I grabbed a white gauze cleansing whip.

"Bend over please, so I can give you, your shot." He bent down, so I could whip his, right butt cheek.

"oooooooooaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" said James when he got the shot. His face was priceless.

Once I heard that noise I couldn't stop myself from letting out a little giggle. All the men started to laugh after my giggle.

"Rub your right butt check so you can spread the medicine that I give you." I said while motioning to rub my butt.

James pulled up his pants and walked away from me. He didn't even give me a smile, poor little James. At least he didn't cry like some baby's I know. I was laughing to myself.

I have fifty three more sailors to give shots too. When I looked up, I saw that most of the men were staring at me wide eyed.

"Emmett Hale" I said with a relief in my voice. I've seen enough butt cheeks for awhile.

He was the biggest man I have ever seen. He was the biggest man that was going to be on the sub. He was good looking, strong, but had this look on his face that made him look scared.

'He's going to break my needle' I thought to myself. He's skin looked so tough, I should have brought a bigger needles.

He was finally in front of me and he was ten times bigger then me. I almost thought I could see a tear in his eye.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much." I tried to say in the nicest way.

"You sure?" He asked in a whisper. I guess he didn't want the other men to see him. Or he properly didn't want the Captain to see him. I wouldn't either.

"Nope." I said in a whisper so no one could hear us. I could see Captain Cullen taking a step in so he can listen to us. I smiled at the huge man.

He finally pulled down his pants. As I cleaned off his right butt cheek, I could see him shivering in fear. I was just about to give him his shot.

"NOOO………." He screamed. He made everyone jump. I was surprised to see a big guy like him screaming about a shot.

"I promise, you won't even feel it." I tried to say in the most caring voice I had.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Fine, you want me to get a shot with you?" I felt so bad, maybe something happen when he was young. Maybe he was scared of the doctors.

"Yes" he said, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Captain Cullen, can you come here please." This was going to be one of the craziest things I have ever done. He walked over as fast as he could. It looked like he was going to kill Emmett.

"Is there a problem Nurse Swan?" he said in a stern voice not taking his eyes off Emmett.

"Not at all Captain." I said with nervous voice might as well get it over with.

I handed Captain Cullen the needle and bent over.

What do you think? I will update when I can!

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV:

When I was watching Nurse Swan giving the shots it looked like she had trouble with this one sailor. I read his file; he was one of the biggest man I have ever seen. It looked like Nurse Swan was having trouble. I was thinking if he was going to give me trouble on the sub with Nurse Swan.

"Captain Cullen can you please come here?" said Nurse Swan

I walked over as fast as I could. I didn't know if she was in trouble or if she had a question.

"Is there a problem Nurse Swan?" I said looking at the sailor in front of me.

"Not at all Captain." She said in a plan voice.

She handed me the needle and bent over in front of me I didn't know what to do. As I was flipping out in my head I didn't know to do. She started to lift her uniform to reveal her right butt check to get her shot.

I put my hand on hers to stop her before she revealed her right butt check.

"You don't need to get a shot to prove anything." I said blankly.

"It doesn't matter; I'll show these men they shouldn't be scared of a little shot." Said Nurse Swan she paused for a minute and continued.

"Unless if you can't do it Captain?" she said with a smile on her face.

If she wanted a shot she would get a shot. She wasn't going to be showing off all the time.

That's when I pulled her uniform up. I turned her body so the men couldn't. I didn't want them to have any fantasies at night or even think about her.

When I saw her right butt check I wanted to see more or her beautiful body. I didn't want to give her a shot but she asked for it.

When I stuck in the needle and gave her the medicine. After the shot was done she started to rub her ass I couldn't stop watching. I finally notice she was wearing white Victoria secret underwear.

I couldn't stop staring, she finally pulled down her uniform she turned around the huge monster man. All the men were out of line trying to see Nurse Swan getting her shot.

"See it doesn't hurt" she said to the worried sailor.

"Okay do it quick" the monster finally spoke.

He quickly pulled down his pants and revealed his right butt check. She cleaned his check quickly and gave him the shot.

"Can you do it already" he screamed

"Already did it" Nurse Swan said proudly with a quick chuckle.

She packed up her nursing bag and headed of to her quarters. I couldn't stop thinking about the shot I just gave her.

I couldn't stop thinking about my check up tomorrow. I was getting a shot and a check up. She was examining my whole body, I couldn't allow that.

BPOV:

As I just got done my shot my right ass check still hurt. When Captain Cullen was out of the way Emmett came up to me.

"I will always be in your debt." He whispered softly.

I winked at Emmett, while I walked away. I was going to my quarters thinking about Captain Cullen check up tomorrow. When I heard a recognizable voice, as I turned around I saw Nurse Tanya.

I hated this girl with a passion. She was in my nursing unit with me. I couldn't stand her; she brings all kinds of men in the middle of the night to her quarters. I didn't even want to think of all the stuff she does with them.

So why was she here? I was about to go down stairs to my quarters. When I decide to watch what was going to happen. I hope she wasn't going to go on the sub with us.

She went straight up to Captain Cullen I was surprised that she was talking to him. What does she have to do with him?

That's when I could over hear there conversation. I didn't want to be rude or anything but I wanted to know what was going on with them.

"Hi Eddy, I just wanted to say good bye before you left. I'm going to miss you so much. Why do you have to leave for three months?" she said sadly.

I was so surprised; I didn't even have words to explain my feelings. I wanted to run over there and practice some of my navy fighting skills.

"What are you doing here." He said in a stern voice.

I was still standing on the stairs with my fist gulch on my nursing bag. Why do I have feeling so strong to hurt this girl?

Captain Cullen was staring around looking for someone that was watching them. He stopped when he saw me staring. I couldn't stop staring at him; it looked like he had something in his eyes when he was looking at me.

EPOV:

I was staring at Nurse Swan about to go down the stairs. I was thinking of a way to get out of my check up. When I heard my girl friend Nurse Tanya. I turned around and looked at her stunned.

She was wearing her to small of a uniform on her body and looking like a slut. She was my girl friend but she can still be a professional.

"Hi Eddy, I just wanted to say good bye before you left. I'm going to miss you so much. Why do you have to leave for three months?"

Why was she here???  That question kept going over and over in my head. She knew I never liked her saying good bye to me. I just wanted to get the job done with no one getting in my way.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a stern voice.

I was looking around to see if any of the men where watching our conversation or if Nurse Swan was. I spotted her in the same spot I last say her; she was still on the stairs looking at me with huge eyes. I thought she already went of to her quarters.

I noticed some of the men started to watch me and Nurse Tanya conversation. I gave them all stern looks and told them to get back in lines.

While I looked at Nurse Swan on the steps she looked like she was going to kill someone. I wanted to get ride of Nurse Tanya and get on the sub and work these men.

"Well you didn't let me have a lot of fun with you last night before you left. So I wanted to come here and say good bye in person." She said lustfully.

I was about to deny her when she pressed her body against mine. She started to move her hands up my chest and on my neck and started to kiss it with lust. She finally got to my mouth she stuck her tongue into my mouth and started to move it around.

Over all she was my girl friend and I just wanted to get it over with. She started to move her hands to my butt. I wasn't going to see a girl for three months so I might as well get it over with.

That's when I remembered Nurse Swan. I was going to see a girl for three months. I opened up my eyes while still kissing Nurse Tanya. I noticed the men were all in a group talking to someone.

Nurse Swan wasn't at the sub steps anymore. Maybe she went down to her quarters.

That's when I saw Nurse Swan in the middle of the group of men. Sailor Mike Newton had his hand on her arm. It looked liked he was telling a joke because she was laughing.

That's when I totally forgot that I was still making out with Nurse Tanya. When I pushed her to get the sailors away from Nurse Swan

I can't believe I already started to fail my duty. I wasn't even paying any attention to Nurse Swan and she was already in a group of men. How am I going to too protect her when were not even on the sub yet.

She noticed my coming towards her, so she rolled her eyes and turned around so she couldn't see me. I still noticed that sailor Mike Newton was still rubbing her arm. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks. He was going to pay for touching her in some way.

I could tell she didn't like the way Sailor Mike Newton touched her. That's when I stormed in and grabbed his arm.

He fell to his knees in pain. He had such angry in his eyes. Nurse Swan was shocked by my behavior but she knew I would not allow him to touch her like that, well she should know.

I finally let him go, when Nurse Swan put her hand on my arm. She eased me with one simple touch. Once I let him go he started to rub his arm for relief.

"Get in line sailors, did I say you can move?" I said while turning around to Nurse Swan with angry in my eyes.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something Nurse Swan?" I asked suspiciously.

She was shocked at the way I was talking to her.

"Yes, I was getting to know the men better. That I am going to be spending most of my time with for three months. While you were saying good bye to Nurse Tanya." She said with a sharp tone.

How did she know Nurse Tanya? Well of course she knows Nurse Tanya; she was in the nursing units with her. But I didn't want her to see what was going on between us.

Nurse Swan bent down very slowly to get to nursing nag. She did it on purpose so all the men could check her out. She knew it bothered me in a way, I could tell by the look on her face.

I watched her go into the sub before I would say good bye to Nurse Tanya. So Nurse Swan wouldn't run off again and talk to them men.

I walked up to my girl friend and said good bye and walked away. I needed to get these men under control.

XXXXX

The men where all on board and set to go, it was already twelve a clock. We were still going to stay in Connecticut waters until tomorrow morning.

XXXXX

BPOV:

I was in my nursing quarters when Captain Cullen brought me my diner at six p.m. He placed it on my desk where I was still working on files.

I decided to go to bed early tonight. After I ate my diner I went to the subs kitchen and cleaned off my plate. I was wondering were all the sailors were.

Maybe they were in the feeding area or taking there showers. I needed to take a shower to help get ride of all this stress. I was going to ask Captain Cullen when I got into our quarters about that.

How could I take a shower? There was only one place you can and it doesn't have a door. It's just an open room with a lot of shower heads no curtains or anything.

So if any of the men walked by anybody would see me. Or if they just walked in I couldn't even try to hide myself.

I wonder how that's going to work out with 54 sailors that haven't seen a woman for three months.

EPOV:

I was in Nurse Swans and my quarters. While I was sitting on my bed in my boxers and a long sleeve tang top.

I was thinking about Nurse Swan and the men today. Did she talk to the men on purpose to get me angry?

Then my mind went to giving her that shot. That's when the door about opened and Nurse Swan walked in.

I forgot that I had my boxers and tang top still on when she came in. I wish I had my own room so I could take off my tang top.

She didn't notice me when she walked in she was caring some of her cloths in her hand. When all of a sudden she tripped over her own foot.

I flew across the room to break her fall. That's when she was on top of me on the floor. At least she didn't get hurt I kept thinking to myself. She was still laying on me for a minute until she finally got up.

I could tell she was embarrassed because she wouldn't look me in the face when she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty clumsy at sometimes." just another thing to worry about.

"Its fine" I said blankly while getting up.

"Well I'm pretty tired I was just about to go to bed. May I just change into my cloths first?" she said still without looking at me.

"Yes, of course Nurse Swan" I went into the hall until she called me back in.

Two minutes later when she called me in. I saw that she was wearing a blue night gown. It looked stunning on her.

BPOV:

As Captain Cullen was getting into bed and just about to turn off the light I asked him a question.

"Captain Cullen, where can I take my showers with 54 sailors on this boat and not curtains and a open door?" I asked with curiosity on my face.

"Nurse Swan, you will take you shower in the regular room with me guarding the door." He said blankly like it was nothing.

"But won't you see still see me Captain Cullen?" I asked

"No Nurse Swan, because I won't be looking." He said plan and simple.

"Okay Captain Cullen, should I wake you up in the morning if I want to take a shower."

"Yes, Nurse Swan" said Captain Cullen

While Captain Cullen turned over he turned off the light. I was thinking about how Captain Cullen was going to guard the door while I was taking a shower would work. I didn't want to think anymore so I turned over and prayed to god that I wouldn't sleep talk tonight.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW

How do you guys like the story so fair???

I really want more reviews. If you have any comments about my story just review it. :]]]]]]]]]] love Rita


	5. Chapter 5

EVOP

I woke up to my breath caught in my throat and sweat all over my body. I looked around the small enclosed room just remember where I was.

That's when I realized I was still on the sub. Thank god I was still on the sub. As I looked around the room noticed that Nurse Swan still sleeping.

If I woke her up I wouldn't know what to say about why I had sweat all over my body and I could barely breathe.

I felt like throwing up, as I looked down at my body it was shaking. I knew the dream like it was programmed in my head.

What time was it??? There were so much thoughts going threw my head. I haven't had that dream for two years. Why know???

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 2 a clock in the morning. As I was thinking to myself I could hear some of the men working.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head. It just kept on repeating.

I never like to think of the dream, all the other time I had that dream. This one felt the most real. Like I was really there and it was happening again. This dream wasn't like any other time not just watching like all the other.

Blood was everywhere, bodies laying all over dead the battle field. I could see some of the men still moving but I know they would be killed.

They would never see there family again. That's when I knew I had to live and tell there families their stories and how they brave all those men were always thought of them.

As I was running threw the field jumping over bodies of my own men. I had to get out of her, I have to help I can't get captured.

Who knows what they would do to me if they did. I'm the captain, sweat and blood was dripping down my body.

That's when I heard the gun shots being fired. I sprinted faster because I notice that the shots were being fired at me.

I tried running to the safety zone but I didn't make it because a bomb went of 20 ft in front of my and a piece of rock hit me on the head and I was knocked out.

But before I really passed out some people were dragging me somewhere. But I know this wasn't going to be good.

My breath caught in my throat because I couldn't even think what they did to me next. I had to get my mind off of that dream.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 4 a clock in the morning. As I was thinking to myself I could hear some of the men working.

My thoughts trailed to Nurse Swan as I watched her sleep. She was not going to give me a check up, never in my life will she. She can't see how disgusting I am.

I needed to go back to bed; I have a big day ahead of me. I had to teach these men a lesion not to mess with me or Nurse Swan.

As I got comfortable in my bed and was about to fall asleep, but I startled by Nurse Swan. I didn't know what she said so I turned over and looked at her.

Her covers were off her body, and her blue blouse was shown. That I could see that was covering some of her upper thigh. I lingered over her body with my eyes.

She started to move and her blouse went up and I could see she was wearing blue underwear that matched her blue blouse.

As I was watching her to see if she would move more I noticed she started to mumble. That's when she started to talk; I thought she was really talking to me. She was talking just above a whisper.

"STOP, STOP, STOP, and STOP CAPTAIN CULLEN" she said in the most horrifying voice. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What could I be doing to Nurse Swan in her dream to say something like that?

I started to get angry with myself. What was I doing? How could I make her feel so scared? She started to mumble again so I started to listen to her again.

"DON"T TOUCH ME YOU MONSTER" she said with a harsh tone.

I quickly got up from my bed and went over to hers. As I was kneeling next to her I was wondering what I could do to comfort her.

I knew I would never harm her in anyway. After I was watching her for about five minutes and she didn't say anything else. I decide to pull her covers over her and go back to bed.

She didn't speak for the rest of the night. As I was falling back asleep looking at her face.

"What an angel" I said out loud, I hope she didn't hear me. I could get used to looking at her beautiful face at night. But I knew I would always have to be rude to her. I didn't want to start anything between us.

I have a girl friend she's no the best and I know she's not the women for me. The reason why I have to be rude to her because I have to show the men I don't favor her.

Just because she is a women and she sleeps in the same room as me doesn't mean anything. I feel asleep looking at her face.

BVOP

As I woke up with some of the covers off half my body, I looked at the clock and it was 5 a clock in the morning. I must have had a horrible dream I just can't remember what is about.

As I lay there for a couple minutes I looked over my body. My blue blouse was up on my upper thigh. I liked to feel the cool air on my body.

As I looked myself over again, I always thought to myself that I was a plan Jane. Nothing to special to any guys, I have had boy friends before but they never seem to make me happy and they are mostly jerks.

As I was laying there I could hear the men working. I was so happy I didn't have to work like the men did.

The Navy system goes each men get breaks a break for five hours or more if your lucky. There's always men working and always some sleeping.\

That's why the Navy always need's a male doctor on board but they have me. They always have to have a nurse or someone that has training in health department.

You will always need someone on board because of the new crew members. They always have some sort of problem, with someone getting sick or not sleeping.

I almost forgot about Captain Cullen when I turned around to get more comfortable he was sound asleep. I couldn't look away from his stunning face. He looked so peaceful while he laid there.

I remember about my shower and how I had to wake him. I slowly got up from my bed and tip toed over to him.

I had to wake him; I need a shower so bad. I really didn't want to wake him. I didn't know if he would get angry at me he looked so peaceful.

Then I had a thought go threw my head. Maybe I can go by myself with out him noticing I was even gone. I can prove to him that I can take care of myself. I'm a full grown woman.

I wonder if he would get angry with me. Would he tell my Father? I wonder what my dad would say. He should know that I'm all grown up.

I walked over to my side of the room and grabbed my strawberry shampoo and all my toilet trees. I grabbed my white rob and put it on. I walked over to my bed and slipped on my white slippers.

As I was walking over to the door, I could hear some sailors coming down from the hall. They were talking above a whisper. I decided I would let them go by before I went out. When I heard them coming closer I noticed they were moving in a slower pace.

I pressed my ear against the door to listen to their conversation.

JPOV&MPOV

As me and Mike were just walking back from the eating quarters where we just ate breakfast. We were near Nurse Swan's and Captain Cullen's quarters that's when I deiced to bring her up.

"Captain Cullen is so lucky dude. He get's to sleep in the same room with Nurse Swan that lucky bastard." I said with a jealous voice but with lust.

"I wonder what she wears to bed?" said James imagining her in his mind.

"I wonder what kind of underwear she has on." Mike said while eyeing James.

We were speaking almost above a whisper because we were getting close too their quarters. That's when a thought came to my head looked over at James, and put a big smile on.

"I wonder how miss little Nurse Swan is going to take a shower?" I said with a devilish voice.

"Image if we saw her, I wouldn't get that picture out of my mind" James said with a lustful voice.

"That would be great, but when will she take a shower by herself, without Captain Cullen not guarding her" He said with a hoping voice.

"Let's hope she tries to go by herself without and she wants to prove that she is a big girl, and tried to sneak by him." I said while looking at James while we were walking by their quarters.

BPOV

I still had my head pressed against the door when they were gone. I couldn't move how sick can two guys are. I was stunned more than anything, I knew they liked me but I didn't know they would talk like that.

That's when I decided I will never take a shower without Captain Cullen even if I was forced to.

I wouldn't even think of what they would do to me if I was alone. I was so lucky I couldn't read thoughts.

I slowly backed away from the door and turned toward Captain Cullen. When I looked at him he had the covers off his body. His face was pained it looked like he was having a bad dream, that makes to of us.

As I pasted my bed I put down my stuff that I was suppose to be taking to the shower, I took of my rob because I quickly got really hot. Because of after that conversation I got really nervous and scared.

As I stood there, I didn't know how to approach Captain Cullen to wake him up. As I stood there I thought of two ways of waking Captain Cullen.

Go over there and speak sweetly to for him to get up and not be so mad.

Tell him it's time to get up and I'll wait for him in the hall while he get's ready.

After thinking it over I decided I would choose the second way of waking him. As I slowly walked over to him, I tripped over my own foot and I was falling straight for Captain Cullen.

As I was falling I noticed that I only had my blue blouse on and it didn't cover too much.

EPOV

I was having another nigh mare. I was just about to kill someone but I couldn't see there face. But I was so tensed and so angry at this person I couldn't control myself, even if it was dream.

I woke up to someone on top of me. I felt like I was still in my dream so I used my Navy fighting skills to defend myself.

The person that fell on me landed face to face with me. But before I even looked to see who it was I rapped my legs around the person's thighs, and locked their hands behind their back.

I could feel the person's breath on my neck. The person who landed on me smelled like strawberries. Their legs and upper thighs where so soft against my legs, who ever they were was wearing something so smooth that felt so good against my legs.

That's when I opened my eyes. I was staring straight into Nurse Swan's eyes.

"What are you doing Captain Cullen?" she said in a harsh tone. I couldn't believe she was on top of me. I had her wrapped up like she was a soldier attacking me.

That's when I noticed that she was in the position I had the guy in my dream. They guy I wanted to kill so badly.

I noticed she was in her blue blouse and I was still in my long sleeve shirt and my boxers. As I looked over our bodies and how mine was wrapped up with mine I liked the feeling of it, it felt right.

As I looked into her eyes and saw her expression on her face. It was full of angry, her face was bright red, and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Why are you not letting me go and just looking at me like that" I said with a commanding voice. He had this grin on his face, which I couldn't help not to like it.

"I tripped, while I was coming over to wake you, so I can take a shower." She said in a sour voice.

"I'm sorry I trapped you." I said while letting go of her arms and not her legs. I didn't want to let go of all of her, I liked the feeling of her body pressed against mine.

I was surprised how this woman had some much control over me. Even though I have a girl friend I prefer to have Nurse Swan. But she would never go for a man like me.

As I was thinking this Nurse Swan moved her arms to each side of the bed to support her upper body up, as she supported herself I could almost clearly see up the front part of her blouse

I couldn't stop staring at her chest, even though I didn't see much I wanted to see more of her beautiful body. She wasn't wearing a bare and she didn't notice one bit she was so focused on getting out of my hold.

That's when I decided I would hold on to her a little longer. As I chuckled to myself she glanced at me and was stunned because where I was looking.

Her face turned even redder and she grabbed her blouse and pressed it against her chest so nothing would show. I couldn't stop thinking about her chest and how perfect she looked.

She didn't have good balance while holding herself up and holding her chest so I couldn't see was entertaining.

I still had my legs rapped up in hers, as I let go of her, she unwrapped her legs with mine her legs were full of warmth. I didn't want to let her go.

That's when my thoughts started to kick in, what if someone walked in right know. I would fail my mission, what was I doing? I was totally being a creep back there not letting her go when she clearly wanted to get away from me. I have to get myself under control, from know on I will not foul around like I just did. What if she reported me for attacking her like that, I would be ruined.

As she got up I watched her go to her bed and grab her toilet tress and putt on her rob and slippers. I got up from my bed, she turned around and had a little smile on her face but she still looked mad. I had to say something.

"I'm sorry Nurse Swan, but you have to understand that I forgot that you were staying with me I really am sorry" I said with the most convincing voice I had, while still chuckling.

She looked at me then she started to speak. "I'm sorry I feel on you Captain Cullen, I was just trying to wake you I can take a shower. But I feel over my own foot, it was my fault and I shouldn't have startled you." I could read her face all so well (embarrassment)

She turned and was walking towards the door. "I'll wait for you outside while you get dressed." She said while opening the door up.

"Okay I'll hurry up." I said while moving towards my side to get into my captains uniform for the sub. I got dressed as fast as I could.

I didn't want her out there because I know all the schedule of who works what hours in my head and I know that Mike and James work right now. I know how they feel about Nurse Swan by there faces.

I looked myself over in the mirror; I checked myself and thought I looked pretty good for today. People have always have called me good looking but I just saw myself as a normal guy.

As I took one last look in the mirror I headed towards the door to meet Nurse Swan outside until I heard a sailor talking to her.

I tried to listen to their conversation but all I could hear was the two of them laughing. My body got tensed and I felled with angry. Who was talking to her? What were they talking about?

That's when I remembered Mike and James were working right now. What if it was them?

She was only in her rope. I heard them start to talk back up and she started to laugh again, that's when I got really angry.

I grabbed the handle of the door with so much force I didn't even knows where I got it from. But I was going to find out whoever this sailor I was going to give him hell.

_Hey People,_

_I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a longtime. I have a really busy schedule, but I will try my best to keep putting more chapters on!!!!! I want to see what people think of this chapter so REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW._

_p.s. Sorry about my grammar it's 4 in the morning and I'm really tired but I wanted to update!!! Thanks guys so muchhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV:

Once I stepped out the door, a shiver went down my spine. What was I thinking going try to wake him up. I was almost killed, I wonder what he was dreaming about?

I still have goose bumps all over my body, I can't stop thinking about the warmth of his body that was just minutes ago pressed against mine.

What was taking him so long maybe I'm just impatient but I had a bad feeling about staying out here. Just I was turning around I dropped my towel.

As I was going to pick it up, a large hand shot out of no where and picked it up for me. I don't know who I'm going to face but I have too.

I didn't even hear him approach me. I could tell he was large because of his hands. When I faced him my face was in his chest.

I could just glimpse two men standing behind him. I was staring straight into his chest, I had to look up just to see who it is.

When I noticed who it was my face turned into a smile. I could only think of three words.

Giant cry baby!

"Thanks" I said as he placed the towel in my hands. He moved to the side so I could actually see the two men behind him.

"Let me introduce you too Jasper and Aarron" Emmett said with a smirk while looking me up and down with a disapproval smile.

I stuck out my hand to shake theirs, they were surprised at first but they still shock my hand.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Swan" I said in a cranky voice.

"We know" Aaron said with a girly smile placed upon his face.

I don't know why but I got a good feeling about Aaron. I looked him over, I noticed his uniform is different from the others. His looked more pressed like, he took very good care of it. I turned my attention at his face, he had a baby face but still handsome with brown eyes. I noticed his hair brown but it was combed to the side like a little boy you would see in church. But I could tell me and him were going to be good friends It looked like he was different from the other, guys I couldn't put my finger on it but I will figure it out.

I turned my attention to Jasper, I noticed straight away he was very handsome. He had a tall fit body, you could tell just looking at him he had muscles. I looked into his eyes, they were like looking into a pool of green. He had creamy color skin, and blond hair. I had a feeling he was lay back and we were going to be good friends.

"Sorry, but I don't want to ruin anything but I think we should go back to work. Before Captain Cullen comes out, and sees us talking to her while she's in her rope. Sorry to say Nurse Swan, but you understand don't you, he's very protective of you." Emmett said looking at my quarters with his arms crossed over his chest.

I knew he didn't mean anything by it, but I when he said ( "he's very protective of you") I felt like I was being guarded by Captain Cullen to close. I felt like something way up.

" I can take care of myself, at least I can take a shot" I said without even thinking.

When I looked at him his face it was priceless. I had to start laughing, even though I was trying to keep my laugh in with all my might.

I knew I got him pretty good. He had this kind of smug look on his face. Jasper and Aaron were almost on the floor. I wasn't that funny most of the time but I got him good.

"Hahahaha, very funny Nursey " he said while cracking a smile, he couldn't keep his face straight without smiling.

"Well we have to go, we don't want to get in trouble" Jasper said steeping in front of me still trying to recover his laughter from my joke.

I watched then round the corner, I was still watching the corner. When I was surprised when Emmett's head stuck out.

"Nurse Swan, I was serious about what I said. Just watch out for anyone and if you feel uncomfortable just tell me or just tell Jasper or Aaron." he said with a serious face.

I didn't know why he was saying this, like he knew something was going to happen to me. But I knew it was important for me to listen, I felt like Emmett was being my older brother protecting from horny boy. But when you think of it, he was really like a older brother.

"Okay, I will" I said with a shaky voice but still trying to keep it strong.

That's when he vanished, I was just about to call him back when Captain Cullen opened the door so fast it almost crushed me, I thought he broke it, good think I moved.

"Who was out here talking to you just know, don't lie to me Nurse Swan I heard them" he said spitting the words out so fast I almost didn't understand him. His said while his chest was moving up and down really fast with anger.

I could see his whole right side of his face was red, what was he doing. Then it potted in my head, he was trying to listening threw the a melt door.

"No one, some sailors went by butt that's all." I didn't want to get them in trouble. But while I was saying this a little giggle came out.

I couldn't stop thinking of him try to press his face against the door just to hear who I was talking too.

When I looked into his face, all I could see was anger his eyes were staring me down and his hair was pretty messy and it was every where. I noticed he put his captain uniform on he was trying to keep himself together even though the anger showed.

"Nurse Swan, I am serious I am the Captain of this Sub, and if anyone bothering you, and you feel uncomfortable you have to tell me so I can take care of it." he said firmly with a serious voice.

I wonder how far he would go for me, what would he do? I didn't want to find out, but a girl can wonder.

I starred into his fierce green eyes. He really was serious, he reminded me about what Emmett said. That's when I decided I should be more careful and watch out for anyone. I would only tell Emmett if anything was up, I will not tell Captain Cullen he already seeming to controlling .

EPOV:

I was starring at Nurse Swan, she better tell me if someone was bothering her. I want her to have trust in me, I don't know why but I do.

"Let's go" I said marching off down the hall towards the showers.

I felt her soft light hand grab me by the wrist.

When I turned and looked at her, she had a content look placed upon her beautiful face.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out, and if anything happens, I'll make sure to tell you. But we don't have to worry right now, but can we just go, so I can take a shower. I don't want to seem rude but I really need a shower" she said with a smug look.

I had the feeling like she was lying to me, would she tell me. Would she trust one of the sailor before me? I didn't want to think about it's to early, so I just turned around and started to walk towards the showers.

But I knew one thing I was going to keep a close eye on you Nurse Swan I said looking behind my shoulder just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

Maybe she had a thing will a sailor on the sub, that I didn't know about. Would she be sneaking out at night. Could I really trust her, maybe she has a thing with that Emmet sailor, she did take a shot with him.

JPOV

" Do you think they know what's up?" Mike said looking around to make sure no one was near.

"Nahhhh, dude we just got to watch our backs and make sure we do everything right. Nothing is going to get us caught we just have to be carreful." I said while looking around the corner, because I heard someone coming. I put my best smile on because I knew it was her.

BPOV:

As we were going down the hall, I saw James and Mike in a corner with two grins across their faces. Captain Cullen noticed me looking at them he stopped and looked for himself just to see what I was looking at.

They were still their corner chatting to themselves like nothing was up.

" Sailor's what do you think you are doing!" Captain Cullen said with a determination face.

James and Mike straighten up so fast, it looked like someone slapped them in the face, but James had a smug smile.

I could see James starring at me, even thought I was standing behind Captain Cullen. It felt like he could see right threw him, and he was staring at my body.

These guys were going to be a lot more of a hassle then I thought they were going to be.

Emmett was passing by, their was a sailor with him I didn't really know who it was but I'm sure Emmett will introduce him to me. Captain Cullen looked at Emmett with a face I couldn't really understand.

"Take James and Mike to the kitchen and order them about, and make sure they do some work." he said like it was nothing.

They gave Captain Cullen the death glare because everyone knew that was the worst job on the sub.

Emmett was smiling like a little boy that just got a lollipop after the doctors.

I bet I had the same smile on my face too. Emmett is going to have a blast ordering them around, I'm sure he's going to make them do a lot.

I wanted to laugh in their faces, but I knew that wouldn't go good. As I was walking away I looked at them with a devilish look and give them a devilish laugh too but I knew that wouldn't be good.

As we took some more turns and walked for about two more minutes. I tried to keep attention to where everything was so I could find my way by myself, but I knew I would get lost in a heart beat.

I should try to draw it out, so if I do get lost I can figure it out by myself. So I know how to get to my quarters from anywhere.

When we arrived at the showers I notice there was no door. Just walk in get naked and pick a shower and turn it and there you go.

"I know it will be a little awkward at first, but I will try to get a sheet or something to make you feel more comfortable, but until then you have to go like the boy's do." I could tell that Captain Cullen would get annoyed with me every morning take me to the shower. But he was going to learn to love it, I'm not going by myself.

"I'll just be right outside blocking the door making sure no one comes in or near. I won't be looking but if you need me I'll be right there." he said pointing at the door like I was a little girl.

"Okay, put I just really, want to take a shower so can you just take your post, while I get undressed." I know I'm being rude but this morning was really embarrassing and I didn't want to be near him.

He took his post, so I started to take of my cloths. I actually felt comfortable while I was naked and placed my cloths in a pile. I choose the shower way in the corner, I felt more comfortable there.

When I turned the shower on, I felt the water with my hand so I could feel if it was warm enough.

As I was about to step in, I glimpsed at Captain Cullen just in case he was watching. I knew I shouldn't be so ridiculous I knew he had a girl friend. He was just standing there like nothing was happening.

When I stepped in I felt the warm water all over my body. I turned in a circle to make sure my body was all wet.

I got my dove soap out and put it in the shower to get soapy. I rubbed the soap all over my body to make sure I was nice and clean.

After I put my soap away I took out strawberry shampoo and opened it up and smelled it. I put a quarter size in my hand and rubbed it threw out my hair to get it soapy.

I took a quick look at a Captain Cullen to make sure he was still there. He was still looking like nothing was happening.

I ran my hands threw my warm wet hair just to make sure to get out all the soap I watched as the rest run down my body.

When I got all the shampoo out, I got out my strawberry conditioner and put a quarter size in my hand and put it threw my hair and make sure it was threw all my hair. After I let it sit for about a minute I rinsed it out.

I got my shaver out and shave my arm pits, and my private part. I got out my dove shaving cream and put a thick layer over my whole right leg.

As I was done my first leg and on my second just about to finish on my upper thigh. I looked over at Captain Cullen, as I was looking at him.

I totally wasn't paying attention to me shaving, because next thing I knew I was screaming.

"Shit, shit, shit, on my god" I said while trying to wash off the blood. I heard someone snickering, and as I looked over at Captain Cullen he was laughing at me.

How dare him laugh at me, I felt embarrassed but fuck it this hurts!!

As I lift my left leg into the water, my teeth clenched together it hurt so hard, I made a hissing noise as the body ran down my leg.

I looked over my leg and saw that it was a pretty good clean cut. It was about 2 inches long and it wouldn't stop bleeding.

How could I be so foolish, to be looking at Captain while shaving my legs. I defiantly needed Captain Cullen to clean it because, I couldn't even stand to touch it myself.

As I turned the shower off, with my cut still bleeding I took my towel and dried myself and most of my hair.

I put my rope on, and gathered my stuff and walked over to Captain Cullen.

EPOV:

I was still standing there after the shower went off waiting for her. I was surprised when she tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around, when I looked into her face it was pained, but I could tell she was trying not to show it.

I looked at her leg and notices that blood was going all the way down her leg.

"Are you okay, do you need stitches" I didn't know that she cut herself that bad, I'm such a jackass!

"No, I just need to get back to our quarters and need it cleaned up, but I'm going to need help. I can barely even touch it myself, it's a pretty clean cut." I watched as she pointed to her upper thigh where I could see blood already seeping threw her rope.

This is just great way to start my day. I'm going to be late for everything just because she couldn't control herself shaving. What was she doing while she was shaving not paying attention. Everyone knows never look away while your shaving, you will cut yourself. But my job is to take care of her and this sub.

**Sorry guys I'm so sorry I didn't update so soon. :]]] Don't be to mad! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. What do you think about the shower scene?? What do you think James and Mike are up too??? I want to know what you guys think. I really think this story is good but I don't think a lot of people like it. I don't know maybe I'm wrong, what do you guys think?**

Review, Review, Review, Review, and Review!!!!

Love you guys!!!


End file.
